Robot Fighters
Rapper drags Steve along into an adventure to infiltrate a Robot factory. But why does Rapper want to go there anyway? Shit happens. Characters *Rapper *Steve *Wolf *Red (cameo) *Robots Transcript (Steve sits in his room on his laptop looking up things on the internet. Rapper then grabs Steve from the ceiling. Rapper crashes through the window with glass shards on Steve) Rapper: Today's your lucky day, Steve! Steve: (angry) You call THIS lucky! You got glass on me! Rapper: Don't worry, I'll take them off right after this epic adventure. Steve: I'm sorry what? Rapper: That's right fucktard. Your coming with me for something epic. Steve: Whoa, really? Rapper: We're going to cybertime systems! Steve: What's that? Rapper: Enough shit-chat! Let's go! (they fly above it in Rapper's helicopter) Rapper: There it is! Let's blow this place down! Steve: WHY are we doing this again!? Rapper: You'll find out soon. (Rapper fires several bullets at the defenses, destroying them) Security Robot: It. Seems. We. Have. Intruders. Security Robot 2: Let's. Fuck. Them. Up. Rapper: Well, well, well. We got robots to fight! Steve: I- I can't fight Robots!! Rapper: Then why the robot arm? Steve: Sh- SHUT UP! (Rapper grabs his sword, slicing several robots in pieces. Steve repeatedley gets punched and kicked by other robots) Rapper: Keep up wimp! Steve: (cries) Too much pain! (Rapper destroys the robots hurting Steve) Rapper: (sighs) I have to save you from everything. Steve: Why don't you stop being a jerk!? Rapper: Because I'm Awesome! (Red suddenly pops out and slaps Rapper) Red: Hey! I'M the awesome one! (disappears) Rapper: Alright let's go find it. Steve: Find what? Rapper: How could you forget? (they run into another room where cyborg pieces are found) Steve: (realises) Wait, you came here for- Rapper: Yup! So I can get these cyborg pieces for me! (capsule tanks began to open with metal robots coming out) Rapper: Alright I'll handle the robots, you destroy the tanks. Steve: (pulls out rocket launcher) With this? Rapper: Fuck yeah! (Rapper puts cyborg pieces on him and severely destroys several of the metal robots) Rapper: Too strong for you? (Steve destroys the capsule tanks) Steve: We did it! Rapper: (glares) Not yet we didn't... (the robots turn into forms of Sarah Conners with red pupils) Robots: Destroy! Rapper: Let's handle these bitches! Steve: Wait what!? (several of the robots attack Steve while Rapper continues destroying the rest of them) Steve: GET OFF! (fires at them with rocket launchers) WHO is doing all of this!? (destroyed robots form back into Chad cops) Robots: Destroy! (arms morph into blades) Steve: GOD DAMN IT! Rapper: Isn't this the life!? (destroys robots) Steve: This is FUCKING STUPID! (Chad cop robot shoots Steve) (Rapper then throws the robot out a window. Suddenly one of the robots stab Rapper behind the back) Steve: THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! Rapper: Pain is fucking brilliant! (destroys more robots) Steve: I just hope that's it. Because if it isn't, I may have to scream. (destroyed robots keep morphing back into bran new forms) Robots: Destroy! (More capsules pop from the ground to release more robots) Robots: Destroy humans! Robots rule! Steve: Yup, that'll do it. FUUUUUUUUUUCKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rapper: Come on, we can handle em'! 1 HOUR LATER ' (Rapper & Steve are both completely worn out) Rapper: Okay, now this is tiring. Steve: I hate you you know that? (One more giant capsule pops out and opens with smoke coming out) Steve: The fuck!? Rapper: One more eh? Let's do this. Steve: THERE'S NOW WAY WE'LL BE ABLE TO DESTROY THAT!!! (They see a piercing red light of an eye shine through the smoke as they hear high tech powering up) Rapper: Yup, It's- Steve: Who? WHO!? Wolf: (comes out) did you miss me? cuz I sure did and I am back with a vengeance! (power sword lights up to kill the robots) Rapper: Alright buddy, let's settle this. Steve: (pissed) Wait. You came here for A FUCKING REMATCH!!!? Wolf: Calm down Rapper. I just wanted to fix my suit again. (looks around) why didn't you kill these robots yet? Rapper: They were popping up EVERYWHERE for 1 whole hour! Steve: What is going on!? Wolf: Why didn't you use a power sword 8-bit brain. Our swords are able to fry their cicuits. Steve: WE DIDN'T FIND ANY!!! Rapper: (takes power sword from shelf) Sick! Steve: I'm going to kill you after this Rapper. Wolf: good luck with that when we are both cyborgs now. (Goes off destroying robots) Rapper: Cool! (goes destroying robots) Steve: Can I go home now? '(END) ' (after credits) Wolf: Good thing I was able to reprogram one to become a sex slave. Now I don't have to worry about getting it pregnant. Robot: (forms into a hot chick) Are you ready for another one master. Wolf: Maybe later slave. (Slaps the robot) '(REAL END) What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases